


Sick of losing soulmates

by Via_writing



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year hogwarts, And they were roommates omg they were roommates, F/M, Fake Relationship, James and Lily are adorable, M/M, Marauders' Era, Remus is a disaster bi, Scars, Sirius lives with the potters, everyone loves remus, james and lily are tired of Sirius and Remus’ bs, magic!!!!, mentions of abuse, oblivious gays, peter is irrelevant, remus is a wherewolf and deserves love!, sirius is a disaster gay, sirius is desperate, slow burn kinda, vines everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Via_writing/pseuds/Via_writing
Summary: Sirius is desperate. He loves his new family but somehow he slipped up and he told them that he had a boyfriend. Now him and Remus are in a fake relationship that starts to feel just a little too real.(James and Lily are in on their relationship and continually try to push them together.)





	1. Chapter 1

IGNORE THE FACT THAT IT SAYS 1/1 THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS IDK WHY IT DOES THAT!!!!! Hi everyone! I’m just going to put in this chapter to introduce myself and talk about this fic before I start posting the story itself. So the characters all belong the J.K Rowling’s Harry Potter universe. I wanted to do a “dirty Laundry” type fic but for wolf star instead!  
I hope u all enjoy and I will put warning if they’re are any triggers in specific chapters. 

Enjoy :)


	2. Panic! In the common room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is in panic mode.  
> Remus is tired TM. James is cackling.  
> WARNING FOR MENTIONED ABUSE AND BLOOD

Sirius sat on his bed with the curtain pulled tightly shut as he read the letter he had just received from Euphemia. Sirius had been living with the potters for almost a year now. He had shown up on James doorstep one night after his mother had crucioed him until he bled. He stood there crying in front of their house as blood dripped down his face. The minute Fleamont opened the door Sirius was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. James had come downstairs and told sirius he would never let him go back to Grimmuald place. Euphemism sent a letter to Dumbledore informing him that sirius will be saying with the Potters indefinitely.

So as Sirius read the response to the letter he had sent earlier that morning he began to panic.

_Siri,_

_You know that we love you no matter who you love darling. Being gay and demisexual doesn't make us love you any less. I understand that your parents were not as accepting, but we will always love you. I assume James already knows but if not we won't tell him, don't worry._

_However, Fleamont and I are ecstatic to meet this boyfriend of yours! He must be quite a charmer if he found a way to win your heart. Especially considering how close you two must be. I hope you will be bringing him to meet us during_ _christmas break. Ive got to make sure he's good enough for my son ;)_

_James is bringing Lily, finally. He's been talking about that girl since first year and he finally got her to go on a date. Naturally it would be the perfect time to meet your new suitor._

_Cant wait for Christmas!_

_Love, Euphemia_

Sirius took a deep breath as he realized that he couldn't back down now that he had said he has a boyfriend.  _Okay, how bad could it be? I can just ask Peter or Remus._ Sirius felt a small smile at the thought of Remus as his fake boyfriend. This was going to be interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus was sitting in the common room couch with James' legs laying across him. Peter had dozed off in one of the armchairs by the fire. Remus glanced up from his Charms essay to see sirius sliding down the banister and landing in a pile of the floor. A small laugh escaped him lips as James raised his middle finger in acknowledgment. Peter jolted awake as sirius launched himself at the stout boy. 

Sirius' guilty smile immediately set Remus on edge. He only ever gave Remus that look when he needed something. James seemed to catch on as well because he sat up and dressed sirius directly

"Alright out with it Padfoot."

"Why Jamsie what ever makes you think i have something to share?" Sirius pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

Remus quickly cut in before they started play fighting again. "What do you need this time Sirius?" 

As Sirius explained the situation Remus became less and less amused. This was going to be a mess. James seemed to have the opposite reaction. 

James gasped through his laughs "Mate, you've really screwed up!"

"Well thats why I'm telling you guys!" Sirius retorted with a glare. "I need a fake boyfriend."

James looked at him in shock. "Sorry mate can't be me, Mom knows I'm with Lily now"

Sirius barked a laugh "Obviously not you James." He glanced over at Remus with a meek smile. 

"Absolutely not. Don't even think about it." Remus barely glanced up from his parchment as he said it.

"But Moonyyyy, please. You know i wouldn't ask unless i really needed to" Remus sighed, he knew Sirius wouldn't ask unless he was out of options.

"Can't you ask Peter?"

Peter scrambled out of his chair stuttering something about his sister being home for christmas this year. Sirius laughed at how flustered he was and turned back to Remus with a grin. 

"Guess your my only hope Rem." Remus sighed, they both knew that Sirius had already won.

"We need some rules."

Sirius launched himself at Remus thanking him profusely. Remus dodged just in time before he was crushed by Sirius' weight. Instead, it was James who was smothered under Sirius' unmoving body. Remus sighed, this was going to b a long break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic! Sorry this chapter was so short but i literally wrote it late at night and I'm tired so... i promise the next one will be longer. I have no idea what I'm doing so don't ask. Im a hot mess, I'm winging this whole thing. Love ya'll :)


	3. Road Trips and Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muggle road trip! Lily is hereeeeeee. Remus and Sirius set some rules. Remus is confused af

James and Sirius had decided that a muggle road trip from Scotland to London would be great "Bonding time". They had rented a muggle minivan once they got outside of Hogwarts. It was outdated and the silver paint was peeling in most places, one of the door handles had even fallen off. Remus and Lily were skeptical when James had proposed the idea but once they saw the car that was the last straw. Lily looked James in the eye and said "No."

"Lily! Why not?"

"James! Its a dump! I am not getting in that death trap."

"C'mon Lils nothings gonna happen to us."

As they continued bickering loudly Remus turns to Sirius with a raised eyebrow. Sirius returned it with a shy smile. "C'mon Moony, aren't you excited?"

Remus sighed in exasperation. "I would be more excited if you had gotten a car that didn't look like it was going to break down. This is a piece of trash Sirius and its dangerous." 

Sirius' face fell for a split second before he smiled again. "We'll we can just use charms to make sure it will be safe for us!"

Remus sighed in defeat before turning back to Lily and James who had finally fallen silent. James stood pouting and Lily looked tired and exasperated. They had all changed into muggle clothing for the trip. Remus couldn't help but let his eyes linger on Sirius' tight black skinny jeans and leather jacket. He had purchased the leather jacket in muggle London when he had become obsessed with motorcycles. Remus felt Sirus' gaze shift towards him and quickly looked away, his cheeks quickly reddening. 

"You alright Moony?" Sirius was looking at him with concern.

Remus turned even more red. "Yeah yeah I'm fine" he mumbled.

Lily glanced at him with a knowing look and Remus felt himself shift under her gaze. 

"Who's driving?" Remus quickly changed the subject trying to shift the attention away from himself.

Lily quickly jumped in cutting off James. "I am. James and Sirius can't drive muggle cars and you need to sit with Sirius and focus on making some rules." James pouted as he took shotgun and Lily climbed into the drivers seat. Remus awkwardly climbed into the back seat and automatically stiffened as Sirius laid his legs across remus' lap. Remus twitched when his leg hit a scar that was still healing after the last full moon.

"Shit sorry Rem i forgot. Still healing?" Remus nodded curtly waiting for the pain to subside before he spoke again. After driving for a few more minutes the silence had only been broken by the terrible country music being played on the car radio. Remus finally couldn't stand the silence any more and realized that this needed to be addressed.

"So we need some rules for when we're in front of the Potters." 

"Alright, so of course to make it believable we need to kiss in front of them," Remus felt himself turning bright red as soon as Sirius said that. 

"Mmm" Remus hummed noncommittally as he waited for his face to cool down. "Is that really necessary?"

"Moons how can we be a convincing couple if we never kiss?" Sirius looked confused at Remus' clear discomfort.

Remus sighed realizing that Sirius was right as usual "But you have to warn me before you kiss me." 

Sirius nodded quickly and added "Okay sure. And we have to be cuddly and cute for appearance obviously."

Remus felt his stomach knotting up at Sirius' words. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded before looking away from Sirius. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way. Him and Sirius were just friends, so obviously being touchy and feely would be only for show in front on his family. There was no reason for Remus to want more right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll. Im so excited for the next few chapters I'm going to try to post more often but lets see what happens. School started today so I won't have as much time to write but whateverrrr. Im sorry this is short again :(


End file.
